


流放地

by Nicca11y



Series: 战败系列 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a lot of cats
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicca11y/pseuds/Nicca11y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>跟miss octopus讨论的战败养猫梗，因为太好笑就写了，不过好像又有点凄惨:c。</p><p>警告：家暴，non-con提及。</p>
    </blockquote>





	流放地

**Author's Note:**

> 跟miss octopus讨论的战败养猫梗，因为太好笑就写了，不过好像又有点凄惨:c。
> 
> 警告：家暴，non-con提及。

* * *

 

Kylo睁开眼睛，敞开的房门间露出一道阳光印在他的脸上。三个毛绒脑袋鬼鬼祟祟地在门边张望，Millicent在他胸口呜呜低吼，后背对着他的脸，他的肚子上还有一只猫。  
  
两只猫剑拔弩张，另一只应该是那只叫Vader的黑猫。Kylo一起身把她们全抖了下来，两只猫一前一后追打着冲了出去。  
  
  
  
Hux不在房子里，可能到别的星球上买食物了。房子里很冷，Kylo打开衣柜，又掉出三只猫，剩下一只迷迷糊糊地“嗯？”了一声，被Kylo一把抓起扔了出去。  
  
战败后Hux带着他和Millicent逃到这个冬季比较漫长的星球，这里经常会让他想起已经完蛋的Starkiller。他问Hux哪来的钱添置家具，才得知逃跑前Hux卷走了Snoke大量资产。他认为这是Hux一早就计划好的，他们因此打了一架，胜负毫无悬念。事后Hux捡了一只三个月大的黑猫回来跟他讲和，他们给那只猫取名叫Vader。他很喜欢那只猫，可是过了两个月相对融洽的生活后他发现Vader是母猫，于是又把Hux暴打了一顿。  
  
  
  
他们有很长一段时间没有交流，Kylo总是沉默地坐在门廊上走神，Hux不得不打理所有家务。可是Hux毕竟不是伺候人的料，屋子里的东西总是被猫弄得乱七八糟，所有纺织品上都是猫毛，柜子里箱子里都是猫，地上散落着猫砂。Hux的厨艺也是灾难，他只会把食材丢到锅里烫熟，经常还烫不熟或烫太熟。晚饭后Kylo在门廊上吹风，Hux则抱着零食跟一大群猫占领沙发看肥皂剧，一切都充斥着落败的味道。  
  
Kylo洗漱完，随便吃了点东西坐在沙发上发呆，几只猫跑来跟他挤在一起取暖。Hux总从外面带猫回来，Kylo粗略数了一下，可能有三十只了。  
  
经过漫长且没有意义的下午，一架破旧的穿梭机降落在盖着薄雪的院子里，猫群咕噜咕噜地涌向门边。不久，Hux的身影便出现在门口。Kylo嫌恶地瞄了他一眼：总是忙于家务，他没太多时间打理自己的外表，胡子好一阵子没收拾了，乱蓬蓬毛茸茸的红毛上沾满雪和污垢，外套破破烂烂，落魄至极。  
  
他们对视一眼，立刻收回目光，Hux提着一袋食物跨过疯狂的猫群，边面无表情地说些安抚猫的蠢话，边走向厨房折腾食物。半小时后厨房那边传来了猫愉悦地嚼食物的声音，Hux递给Kylo一碗糊糊便回自己房间去了。不知道是不是错觉，Kylo好像闻到了一股血的味道。  
  
  
  
Hux煮的东西更难吃了，这些糊糊有一股肉的鲜腥味，只吃了几口就让人感到难以下咽，Kylo更郁闷了。饭后他又一如往常坐在门廊里，头靠在墙上，颓废地看着夜幕中飘落的雪花。  
  
“Ren。”Hux不知道什么时候出现在了门口，手里端着一个碗。“我……刚才把碗弄混了……这一碗才是你的，你还饿不饿？”  
  
“你是从地上捡起来直接拿给我的吗？”Kylo有点恼怒地盯着他手里的碗问。  
  
“我加热了一下……”他低下头看着碗。  
  
“不必了。”  
  
Hux有点委屈地缩回房间。  
  
  
  
没过多久他又穿着外套急匆匆地向外走。  
  
“你去哪？”Kylo疑惑地问道。  
  
“有只猫不见了。”  
  
“是Vader还是Millicent？”  
  
“都不是。”  
  
“那少一只又怎么了。”  
  
“那只不一样。”  
  
Kylo看着他消失在夜色里，过了几个小时，他又挂着一身的雪花颓然归来，站在Kylo面前一脸为难。  
  
“我找不到，能不能帮我？”  
  
“你受伤了？”离得那么近，Kylo才感觉到Hux比往日虚弱。  
  
“我没事，我只想找到那只猫。”  
  
Kylo拿了件外套，他们把其他猫赶回房子里，Kylo提议到后院的树林里找，Hux同意了。  
  
  
  
“那只猫叫什么名字？”  
  
“你不会想知道的。”  
  
“Snoke？”Kylo皱着眉头问。  
  
“不是。”  
  
“该不会是因为那只猫，Millicent和Vader最近都老缠着我。”  
  
“是……”  
  
“你怎么连猫都养不好。”可看着Hux真的很苦恼的样子，Kylo收回方才投去的轻蔑眼神，“算了，你怎么受的伤？”  
  
“我跟平常一样在集市里买食物，有一个人认出了我。我猜她曾经是个暴风兵。追了我一路，开了好几枪，总之我把她甩掉了，但是以后得找一个新的星球购入食物和生活用品，我现在一时没什么头绪。”  
  
“伤得很重吗？”  
  
“我把伤口处理好了，在你吃饭的时候。”  
  
“你在发烧。”  
  
“我没事。我只想找到那只猫。”他看起来确实挺着急的。  
  
原力感应到树林里有一只小型动物，位置不确定。他们逛了一个多小时，Hux愈发迷糊，仍然坚持找到猫才肯走。  
  
“那只猫到底有什么特别的？”Kylo感到极度不耐烦。  
  
“她是只弃猫，脾气不好，我遇到她的时候她被别人打成重伤，倒在雪地里哀嚎。”  
  
“这种猫捡回来做什么？丢了就丢了吧。”  
  
“不行，绝对不行。”  
  
“你为什么会变成这样子，Hux？你知不知道你满脸胡子，头发乱七八糟，跟着一群猫挤在一起看肥皂剧像什么样吗？像一只丧家犬，一个失败的老处男！”Kylo咆哮道。  
  
“什么？！”Hux显然受到了冒犯，“你想想Starkiller爆炸的那个晚上你都对我做了什么，你这个疯子！”  
  
“我听过很多谣言，你为了爬上位可是什么事都做过，什么事都做过！那早就不是你第一次了。”  
  
“那你也不能——Kylo Ren？”Hux突然瞪大眼睛叫道。  
  
“怎么？”  
  
“过来，过来……”Hux小心翼翼地伏下身子，慢慢朝Kylo身后的方向移动。  
  
Kylo转身，看到那里有团黑色大毛球，白色脸上的眼睛反着光。看到Hux拆了一包肉干，大毛球谨慎地靠近。  
  
“你给这猫起了什么名字？！”  
  
“啊。”Hux这才反应过来，而Kylo的脚已经踢到了他的眼边……  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Hux睁开眼睛，整个房间被太阳照得亮堂堂的。Kylo Ren用她湿湿的鼻尖拱着他的脸，Hux将她一把抱住。  
  
紧接着他发现自己身上的伤口不疼了，脸上的还有点儿。房子里充满饭菜的香味，他咽了口唾沫，还是决定先到浴室里把自己打理干净。  
  
他思考着是否该把鬓角留下，那样的话是不是意味着他也要把头发剪短？他打量了一下镜子里的自己，没有手下帮忙打理头发，他什么都弄不好。他只好把脸刮干净，没有留鬓角。  
  
  
  
整个房子被收拾得有条不絮，一路上都躺着休息的猫，玄关一个大箱子里放满不要的垃圾，两只好奇的猫在翻看里面有什么。Kylo正在厨房水槽边洗东西，大半的猫都围在旁边咕噜咕噜地听他骂骂咧咧。  
  
Hux抱着大黑猫站在厨房门口，Kylo感觉到了。  
  
“别让我看见那只猫！”  
  
Hux把猫放下。  
  
“你都养了快三十只猫了，还分不清猫的性别吗？”  
  
“她的毛太长了，不太好分辨。你放心，已经节育了，不会发生那种事情。”  
  
“你故意的吧？！”Kylo把手上的东西往水槽里狠狠一甩，几只猫吓得跳了起来，连爬带滚冲出厨房。   
  
“我以为你再也不会和我说话了。”  
  
“我确实不想跟你说话了。”Kylo转过身，他眼前的Hux脸上总算打理干净了，半湿的头发盖着肩膀，穿着一件宽松的浴袍，昨天那一脚留下的淤青还在左眼边上，他皱起眉头，“你这是想做什么？”  
  
“你说你不喜欢我那个样子。”  
  
“我一直不喜欢你，管你是什么样子。”  
  
“哦。”  
  
“锅里还有吃的，你自己盛。吃完把碗洗干净。”他离开厨房，路过Hux身边的时候还故意躲远一点。  
  
  
  
他在沙发上不耐烦地调了好几个频道，然后停留在一个爱情电影上，他觉得有种熟悉的感觉，看了一会儿认出这是在演他父母的故事。新共和国胜利之后，他老妈那曾经被政坛敌手拿来攻击的身世竟然变成了故事里人物形象的亮点，公主与走私犯的故事也被众人追捧和传颂。  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
他嗤之以鼻，这时才注意到Hux站在沙发旁边呆呆地看着屏幕。Kylo突然想起Starkiller炸掉的那晚，他逼迫Hux放弃挣扎，并说自己想这么做很久了，事后他体力不支压在Hux身上睡了几个小时，醒来时发现Hux一直没睡，眼里除了愤怒还有一些别的什么，在当时Kylo并不愿去想。  
  
  
  
“你喜欢看这种东西？”Kylo打破了他们间的沉默。  
  
“我觉得还蛮有意思的。”  
  
“到我旁边来，我看看你脸上的伤。”  
  
Hux顺从地走过来，挪开一只四脚朝天的猫，坐在Kylo旁边。Kylo使出原力时看见了Hux脑海里的画面：大概是在Hux常去的集市里，四处欢声笑语，或者是Hux忽略了那些不愉快的吵闹声，一对小情侣正在他面前卿卿我我。Hux站在集市中间，猛然意识到了什么，红色的冲击波毁灭了脚下生机盎然的星球，痛苦的感觉席卷而来。  
  
Kylo闭上眼睛退了出去，那块淤青只消去了一点，但Kylo不想治它了，Hux把注意力又集中到电影上。  
  
“你看起来像一个没有感情的机器。”所以过去Kylo总故意激怒他。  
  
“我希望我是。”Hux盯着屏幕，一只手揉着身边的猫。  
  
“抱歉我踢了你。”  
  
“又不是第一次了。”  
  
“你还手吧，我没意见。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
Kylo举起双手，作出一副任你处置的样子。  
  
Hux用手环住他的腰，轻轻把头枕在他的肩膀上。  
  
“你什么意思？”  
  
“就这样吧。”  
  
“你脑子被踢坏了吗？”  
  
“对，全怪你。”Kylo在他脑子里读到这是某个肥皂剧里的画面，Hux羡慕得很。Kylo翻了个白眼。  
  
“随便你。”他模仿着那个画面，拨弄着Hux的头发。  
  
他感觉到Hux此刻心花怒放，但是又马上警告自己不该感到快乐，永远都不能那么快乐。

  
  
（完）


End file.
